Friday the 13th Part 3
| running time = 95 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $4,000,000 | gross revenue = $36,690,067 (US) Box Office Mojo; Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) | preceded by = Friday the 13th Part 2 | followed by = Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter }} Friday the 13th Part 3 is an American horror film directed by Steve Miner. Shot in 3-D, it was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on Friday, August 13th, 1982. It is the third installment in the original Friday the 13th film franchise. The film is notable not only for being the first (and to date, only) movie in the series to be shot in 3-D, but also because of the debut of the hockey mask worn by Jason Voorhees. In popular culture, the mask has since become a trademark signature of the character and is seen in every subsequent Friday the 13th feature from this point forward. Friday the 13th Part 3 is also the first film in the series that does not take place at Camp Crystal Lake, though the campground is briefly seen in the beginning of the movie and in flashbacks. The film picks up immediately after the events of Friday the 13th Part 2 and introduces a brand new cast of characters. In the movie, young Chris Higgins, having encountered psychopathic serial killer Jason Voorhees in the past, returns to her family's cabin retreat at Higgins Haven with a group of friends. Jason Voorhees continues cutting his way through more victims including two middle-aged shop-keepers, a gang of bikers and Chris' friends. Plot After barely surviving an encounter with camp counselor Ginny Fields, Jason Voorhees quickly heals from having a machete cleaved through his shoulder and leaves Camp Crystal Lake to venture out into the surrounding areas in search of fresh clothes. He wanders over to a general store owned by Harold and Edna Hockett. While Jason steals clothes from the Hatcher's clothes line, Edna berates her downtrodden husband for his poor eating habits. Harold eats some fish food, which immediately sends him to the toilet. Jason emerges and plants a meat cleaver deep into his chest. He then goes into the house where he rams a sewing needle through the back of Edna's head. Meanwhile across town, Chris Higgins decides to spend the summer with some friends at her grandmother's old farmhouse, Higgins Haven, which is located a short distance from Camp Crystal Lake. Chris has a traumatic history concerning Crystal Lake and feels the need to return in order to come to terms with her emotions. Joining in Chris' vacation is Vera Sanchez, Shelly, Andy, and his girlfriend Debbie as well as two stoners named Chuck and Chili. Piling into Andy's van, they drive over to the farmhouse where they meet up with Chris' ex-boyfriend, Rick. While everyone settles in, Vera and Shelly take Rick's Volkswagen into town to get supplies. After being harassed by a biker gang, the two make a hasty escape. Shelly accidentally runs over the groups' parked motorcycles and the bikers swear revenge against them. The three bikers, Ali, Fox and Loco, follow them back to a barn situated on the property where they steal gasoline from the Andy's van with the intent of setting the place on fire. Jason Voorhees enters the barn and attacks them. Fox ends up with a pitchfork to the throat while Loco gets one through his gut. Ali enters the barn and takes a swing at Jason. Jason evades the blow and takes Ali down with a blunt object of some kind. Ali is left for dead. Back at the main farmhouse, Shelly tries to impress the others with his persistent need to play practical jokes. Nobody is impressed and Shelly regrets playing the prank. Vera tries to be nice, but even she can only take so much of Shelly’s nonsense. Vera goes down to the lake and sits on the dock. Shelly, refusing to give up his prankish nature, decides to play one final joke on her. He dresses up in a wetsuit and a hockey mask and pretends to attack her with a harpoon. Vera gets infuriated with him and tells him to leave her alone. As Shelly walks away, he has his throat slit by Jason. Jason dons the hockey mask and grabs the harpoon, firing it into Vera's eye. Back at the farmhouse, Andy and Debbie make love upstairs. Afterward, Debbie takes a shower while Andy amuses himself by doing handstands in the hallway. Jason makes his way into the house and kills Andy in the hall by slicing him in half down the middle. He then encounters Debbie in Chris's room and impales her through a hammock with his machete when she discovers Andy's body stuffed in the rafters. Downstairs, Chuck and Chili pass the time by smoking dope and making popcorn. The power suddenly goes out and Chuck goes to check on the fuse box. He meanders about in the dark until Jason takes hold of him, throwing him into the fuse box, which electrocutes him. Meanwhile, Chili finds a dying Shelly stumbling into the house. She doesn't believe that he is really hurt and thinks that he is just engaging in another one of his pranks. She realizes quickly enough though that Shelly is dead as he falls onto the floor. Chili starts running about the house screaming that Shelly is dead. Jason takes her out with a red-hot fire poker through the stomach. Chris and Rick are out in the woods talking. Chris reveals that she was once attacked by a maniac on these grounds a year prior. She recounts how this deformed man found her and chased after her with a knife and how she barely managed to get away. They decide to return to the farmhouse only to discover the place to be uncharacteristically quiet. While Chris searches the place calling out to her friends, Jason comes up behind Rick outside and crushes his head in his bare hands. The pressure is so great that one of his eyes pops right out of its socket. Jason hurls Rick's body through the bay window in order to attract Chris' attention. He then enters the house and begins chasing her around. Chris holds her own and even manages to stab Jason in both the hand and the leg. She escapes the house through a downstairs window and takes off in the van. She gets about a mile down the road before the van stalls due to lack of gasoline. Jason attacks her and Chris manages to delay her pending death by trapping his arm in the window of the driver side door. She gets out of the van and runs to the barn. Jason chases after her. The biker, Ali, has somehow managed to survive Jason's previous attack and distracts him long enough to give Chris a moment to run. Ali barely manages to utter a few expletives when Jason finishes him off with a series of blows from a machete. He then turns his sites back on Chris whom he chases into the hayloft. Using a rope and pulley, Chris snares a noose around Jason's neck and pushes him out of the hayloft. His body snaps with a violent tug and he is left hanging at the bottom of the rope. Chris, believing him to be dead, climbs downstairs and tries to exit the barn. Jason is still alive however and pulls himself down off the makeshift noose. He removes the hockey mask revealing himself as the stalker who attacked Chris the previous summer. Chris picks up an axe and slams it hard down into Jason's forehead killing him. Feeling that the nightmare is finally over, Chris rows out into the center of the lake where she suffers immense hallucinations of Jason attacking her. In one of these visions, she sees the decayed body of Pamela Voorhees rising from the lake to attack her. Chris falls into a fit of hysterics and is in a severe state of mental shock when the state troopers finally arrive on the scene. Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Friday the 13th Part 3 began on March 29th, 1982 and concluded in June. * Friday the 13th Part 3 Grossed $9,406,522 over its opening weekend. Box Office Mojo; Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) * This film was re-released to theaters on May 13th, 1983. * Was screened in 1,079 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Friday the 13th Part 3 (1982) * This is the only movie in the Friday the 13th series filmed in 3-D. The opening credits are displayed with a 3-D effect. * The standard edition DVD was released by Paramount Home Video on October 17th, 2000. The Deluxe Edition 3-D version of Friday the 13th Part 3 was released to DVD on February 3rd, 2009. The Blu-ray edition of the film (anaglyph 3-D) was released on June 23rd, 2009. * The events of this film take place immediately following the events of Friday the 13th Part 2. * The beginning of the film includes a recap of events from Friday the 13th Part 2. The recap includes an alternate ending where Jason removes the machete from his shoulder and crawls away. As well as close-up shot of Pamela Voorhees' head. * This is the first film acting work for Steve Susskind. * The newscaster mentions that the bodies of eight victims were discovered from the events of the previous film. This suggests that Paul Holt may have survived. Not including Alice Hardy, whose death took place five years earlier, Paul would have been the ninth victim. * Ginny Field's last name is revealed in this film during the news broadcast. * This is the first film in the horror genre for actress Dana Kimmell. She is also known for playing the role of amateur detective Marci Burke in the Jim Sotos slasher, Sweet Sixteen. Fun facts * The tagline for this film is, "A new dimension in terror...". * If one includes Jason Voorhees, there are exactly 13 murder victims in this film. * First appearance of Jason's infamous hockey mask. He will wear some variation of the mask in all of his subsequent appearances. * Friday the 13 Part 3' was released on the exact same day as Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, albeit 11 years apart. Jason Goes to Hell was released in 1993. * First character seen (not including the recap): Harold Hockett. * First lines: "God damn it, Harold!", by Edna Hockett. * Edna Hockett's accent suggests that she may have originally hailed from New York. * The newscaster seen on the television in Edna and Harold's home is played by director Steve Miner. * This movie establishes that Camp Crystal Lake has an area of four square miles. Mistakes * As it relates to the events of the previous movie, Jason is described as an ax-wielding killer, even though he never killed anyone with an ax. * Jason Voorhees is presented as being completely bald in this film, even though he had hair on one side of his head in Friday the 13th Part 2. Body Count See also External Links * * * Fridya the 13th Part 3 at Wikipedia * Friday the 13th Part 3 at the Horror Film Wiki * Friday the 13th Part 3 at the Friday the 13th Wiki * * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1982 films Category:3-D films Category:3rd installments Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Georgetown Productions, Inc. Category:Films with plot summaries Category:Horror Film List Category:Nick Savage